The Tournament
by Roger Callibros
Summary: Roy is invited to a tournament, but complications may keep him from winning.


--- Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros: Melee, Nintendo, or anything else referenced in this story. Also, this story is entirely different from "A Link to Murder", with the exception of characters and a few relationships. Personalities are not the same. ---  
  
Roy stood outside of the building. Is this where he had been asked to come? It didn't look like much of a fighting place, but Hell, what did he know? This wasn't your run-of-the-mill fighting establishment, either. He walked through the doors.  
Inside there was a half-circle room. The opposite wall, the flat side, had a desk, with a clerk behind it, busy typing away on her computer. Roy walked up to her, and tried to start a conversation.  
"Hi, I'm –"  
"I'll be with you in a moment." The woman said, her eyes not leaving the screen. She seemed to be typing at a fast rate. Roy wondered what she was typing. After a moment, he tried again.  
"Excuse me, but -"  
"I said I would be with you in a moment, sir." There was annoyance in the last word. She continued to type. Roy, however, became impatient.  
"May I ask what you're typing so diligently on?" The woman sighed, and finally turned to him.  
"The great American novel, for all you know. How may I help you?"  
Roy wondered if he should actually answer that, or leave and come back later. He decided to try the former. "Ah, I'm Roy, here for the signing in as a fighter."  
The woman's expression instantly changed. "Oh, good day, sir. Let me look you up." She started typing again. Roy hoped she wasn't dismissing him.  
"Yes, go through those doors over there." She pointed to the doors he had just come in. Roy turned, and frowned, and turned back.  
"Umm... those are the doors to the outside." The woman smiled.  
"There you go." She said, and returned to her computer. At that moment, Marth walked through some doors to his left.  
"Oh, Roy, there you are. I was wondering what you were doing. Hurry up and join us." Marth said. Roy turned to the clerk, but she just smiled, and returned to the screen. Roy gave up, following Marth.  
  
"So, the tournament sponsor will be some military organization." The Master Hand said to the crew. He looked through some papers in front of him. "Ahh... yes, a division of the military known as the Cobras." He shook his head, mumbling, "Where do they come up with these names?"  
"The Cobras? What's their offer going to be? 'Can we beat you up?'" Yoshi said. Everyone had a good laugh at that. The Master Hand shook his head.  
"I have no idea what they're going to offer, but, I'd like you to keep an open mind. Remember, if we turn down every idea, then we're going to stop getting paid, and, as I'm sure everyone knows, this is a bad thing." The others nodded soberly.  
Just then, Marth walked in, Roy close behind.  
"Hello, everyone. This is the general I was telling you about, Roy." The others said their hellos.  
"Welcome, Roy." The Master Hand said when everyone had finished. "I trust you had a nice trip?"  
Roy shrugged, and nodded. "For the most part."  
"That's good. Now, as you may or may not know, we had one of our yearly fighters disqualified, due to lack of self-control."  
Ganondorf pounded the desk. "The clerk wouldn't unlock the door for me! She hates me! She deserved to have her desk smashed in!" Roy couldn't help but smile. So he wasn't alone.  
"Yes, I'm sure she does hate you, but, that's no reason to smash her desk. Anyways," He said, turning his attention back to Roy. "as I was saying, since he has dropped out, we have a position open, and Marth suggested we have you take Ganondorf's place. Who knows, you may even become a regular fighter here. So, my question to you is, would you like to fight in the tournament?" Roy didn't take too long to think about his answer.  
"Yes, yes I would."  
The Master Hand smiled. "Good then! It's settled. Sorry, Ganondorf, but you're going to have to sit this one out." Ganondorf scowled at Roy, hatred in his eyes. Somehow, Roy didn't think that living here for a while would be as hospitable as he had hoped.  
  
--- Author's Note: So, well, there you go. A sizeable prologue. Please, review this work, because I want to know if it sounds at all interesting. I'll probably still do it, even if it isn't, I just want to know how people are going to like it. Any criticism accepted. Thank you. --- 


End file.
